


The Beach

by CatSword



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/M, Funny, Innuendo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSword/pseuds/CatSword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn struggles with unresolved feelings and romantic tension during a trip to the beach with the rest of the gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beach

It was an extremely hot summer day in Ooo, a rather quiet day for villainy for some reason, but Finn and Jake were inside playing Beemo (who unfortunately did not come with a built-in fan).

"You guys, I need a break." Beemo said. "My circuits are getting overheated."

"Just tough it out through one more level, Beemo." Jake said.

"Yeah, we've got kick this monster's butt!" Finn yelled, mashing buttons. Suddenly, Beemo fell down and switched off.

"Aw, Beemo!" Finn said, agitated. "Ugh. Now there's nothing to do."

"We could go outside." Jake said.

"Yeah, but there's nobody outside." Finn said. "Whose butt are we gonna kick in this kind of weather? I mean, we're adventurers, we can handle this kind of weather, but the others..."

Jake laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." Jake stated in between laughter. "It's just that you just said you can handle this type of weather."

Finn got really defensive all of a sudden. "I can so handle this kind of weather!"

"Finn, last time it got this hot was 4 years ago. I found you frozen stiff lying in front of a fan."

"Hey, I was 11! Now I have way more adventuring experience and can handle this weather!"

"Sure you can..."

"I can!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Finn and Jake, surprised to hear visitors, opened the door. They saw in front of them: Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Flame Princess, Ice King, and LSP. Why were they so many people at their door in this kind of weather? And why were most of them wearing next-to-nothing?

"What are you guys all so lightly dressed for?" Jake asked.

"Oh, you mean you guys weren't planning to go to the beach?" Princess Bubblegum asked, in a one-piece pink bikini which read "ROYAL" across the chest.

"The beach?" Finn asked. Was there even a beach in Ooo? "Oh yeah, the beach! Mom used to take us there when we were kids, remember, Jake?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Jake replied.

_*insert off-screen flashback here*_

"Yeah, good times." Finn said.

"So, are you guys going?" Flame Princess asked. Finn was about to reply when he looked down and saw what Flame Princess was wearing. She was wearing a two-piece orange bikini which really highlighted her...uh, flames? His face immediately turned red. Flame Princess looked _hot._ Not Lava Man hot either.

"I'm definitely going!" Jake replied. "Finn, you going?"

"Uh, yeah...sure." Finn said, his face still red. Then he noticed Ice King. "Ice King, you're going to the beach?"

"Ugh!" Jake yelled. "What are you wearing?"

Finn blinked and noticed Ice King was wearing nothing but a speedo.

"Hey! Many professional swimmers wear this! Chicks love professional swimmers!" Ice King shot back.

"Um, excuse me for a second." Finn said. He ran to the bathroom to go vomit, then came back trying to hide how nauseous he was. "Yeah, we're going."

"Awesome!" Marceline said, holding an umbrella over herself wearing a bright red one-piece bikini. "But you'd best be careful, Jake...I might creep up on ya..."

Jake shivered. "Please don't..."

"Ha, I'm just messing with ya."

"Oh my glob, Marceline, you got him good." LSP said, laughing, wearing a one-piece (what other option did she have?) bikini that read "THESE LUMPS" across the...well, lumps.

"Come on, let's go!" Flame Princess said, running off with the rest of them. Finn and Jake followed, ready to experience the beach for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

When they all arrived with the beach, they all saw that it was packed with people! There were children running around throwing sand buckets at each other as their parents struggled to get under control, and some other princesses just lying out in the sun fanning themselves.

"Crap, I knew we got here too late." Marceline said. "We'll never get a good place to put our lounging chairs."

Just as LSP found a spot and was about to set down her chair, Melissa came over.

"Um, excuse me, that's my spot." Melissa said.

"What? Are you serious? You weren't even here five seconds ago! It's totally fair game now!"

"Well, I reserved it!"

"You can't reserve spots, you poser!"

Princess Bubblegum sighed. After she regrettably gave LSP her phone number, she had suffered through LSP crying about Brad and how Melissa won't even speak to her anymore. Most of the time PB just sat the phone down and walked off to go do something, anything but listen to teenage Lumpy Space angst, but LSP had recently caught on and now would say "Are you there?" every five minutes as a test. There was no escape.

"I am not a poser!" Melissa shot back angrily. "You're a poser!"

"No, you're a poser!"

"No, you're a poser!"

"Well, you're a bigger poser!" LSP yelled, kicking sand in Melissa's face.

"Ladies, ladies!" Jake said, trying to break up the fight. "Maybe we can agree on both being half-posers?"

 **"SHUT UP, JAKE!"** Both girls yelled at the same time.

* * *

Chapter 1 finished of 3 chapters. There's a bumpy ride ahead.

* * *

 


End file.
